The invention relates to nozzles used to dispense fluid from fire-extinguisher systems. Fire-extinguisher systems are commonly installed in commercial settings such as in commercial kitchens or restaurants. These systems dispense extinguishing fluid according to design specifications. Nozzles are attached to the system that will spray fluid in a pattern, known as a spray profile, that is consistent with the specification. When not in use, the nozzles are exposed to debris, such as dirt and grease, that can obstruct the flow passage of the nozzle.
It is known to place a plastic cap over the tip of the nozzle to prevent debris from entering the nozzle. When the system is activated, pressure builds from within the nozzle and pushes the cap off the tip of the nozzle allowing fluid to be dispensed.